


First meetings

by Thiccicus_Briccicus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chemical Weapons, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Joker (DCU) Being Joker (DCU), Murder, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccicus_Briccicus/pseuds/Thiccicus_Briccicus
Summary: Batman and joker meet, that's the fic.Edit: don't read this, it is terrible and a prime example on how idiotic I was for thinking one draft was "good enough" like wow am I dumb.Any way I am a big believer in preserving all forms of art, and this counts as art I guess so that is like the only reason I haven't deleted this yet.
Kudos: 1





	First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya I'm not sure what to write here, this is my first fanfic so like enjoy I guess?  
> (It's probably very bad)

Bruce Wayne has been batman for close to a year now, he has dealt with countless serial killers, rapists and criminals with increasingly strange gimmicks. Yet until now he has never encountered ssomething like this...

The Monarch theatre was littered with corpse's, some were posed in dramatic positions, some hung up by there intestines and some blown to pieces, from the elderly to... children no older than five.

The worst part was the smiles.   
Every corpse had their mouth stretched and mangled to achieve these cartoonish smiles.(at least the ones that still had a head)

Bruce set off for the security cameras to see who what did this and how.   
Scrolling through the feed Bruce saw this green gas leading from the vents,causing everyone to... break out into laughter? this isn't a gas Bruce has ever seen , whoever did this either developed the chemical themselves, or forced someone else.

  
(maybe he should pay crane a visit).

  
shortly after the gas was released the camera feed cut out, time to investigate further. As Bruce moved through the theater (stepping over many corpse's) he started hearing something coming from screen one as he entered, he was met with the man behind this carnage.

He was watching the Three Stooges.

  
" Ahh the man of the hour finally arrives." He announced as he stood from his seat. " I must say I thought the Batman would be taller" he spoke as if he were delivering a joke on stand up comedy.  
The man before Bruce was deranged, he dressed like a clown, he wore a patchwork purple suit with bright green hair and clown makeup.

  
"Oops sorry Batsy, in all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself, I'm The Joker". He started cackling like a madman after saying this. "You think this is funny? You won't get away with this."

"Ohh bats, I think this is utterly hilarious, and despite how much I would love to do this all night" he said as he fiddled with his bow tie  
" I'm a busy man places to go people to kill yada yada, but don't worry I'll be seeing you again very, very soon." 

BOOM

  
A helicopter had blown apart the celling as it dropped a ladder to Joker  
"Bye bye for now dark knight, I just know we will have such wonderful fun together!!" Joker shouted over the propellers of the helicopter as it flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was that, please leave a review or something so I know what to work on in the future.
> 
> Thank you if you did read it, it means a lot.


End file.
